


Gundam Wing: Endless Kaiju

by lattice_frames, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Politics, no EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earthsphere government has gone behind Relena's back and undermined the MS program; believing that moving the population to the colonies is a better option.  But Relena knows that the Kaiju will be back.  So she gathers the only forces she has left: five battered gundams, six weary pilots (Dorothy refused her government mandated resignation), and five Doctors of dubious ethics. This team will save the Earthsphere (again).</p><p>Or: In which Opalsong was recording too much Gundam Wing podfic and saw a Pacific Rim fic cross her dash and thought "This make So Much Sense!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gundam Wing: Endless Kaiju

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Gundam%20Wing%20Endless%20Kaiju.mp3) | 19:49 | 18.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gundam-wing-endless-kaiju) |  |   
  
### Music

_Wild Wing_ by Toshihiko Seki

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
